


Cover for Patternofdefinace's STATIC Series

by Cylin



Series: Cylin's Artworks [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Partial Nudity, augmented!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't done a manip in years and I'm ridiculously proud of this one. :) So be gentle, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Patternofdefinace's STATIC Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Reintegration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745621) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



 

Aaand, because I'm so chuffed with how John's shoulder assembly turned out here's a close-up:  



End file.
